Uru/Watcher 4
Section 4 1 In the night they walk through the streets 2 Looking to one another for explanation; 3 Trying to understand the mourning that fills the city, 4 And prevent them from lying down. 5 Others ignore the wails. 6 They feel safe and talk as though they are immortal. 7 As they too succumb to death 8 They remember the restless nights. 9 10 The number of the watcher is six hundred and twenty five. 11 It is the number of waiting. 12 It is the number of truth. 13 14 You only need to ask what has been viewed to know. 15 16 A heart for the least is the path to forgiveness. 17 Move your heart far from pride, and joy will come. 18 19 A desert bird knows where to wait and watch 20 A desert bird knows when the storm will come. 21 A desert bird knows where the water will flow. 22 A desert bird knows when the tree will grow. 23 24 A new five reign. 25 To bring them back; 26 To return; 27 To unite. 28 29 A new one reigns. 30 To send them away; 31 To push away; 32 To divide. 33 34 If more you seek, 35 Ask and then be given a ray of hope. 36 37 A man pulls ten others behind him, 38 Because he believes. 39 Another lifeless body is thrown into the cart, 40 Because it doubts. 41 People line the street 42 Watching the cart go through their midst. 43 Wondering what they should choose, 44 And where their own body will be soon. 45 46 Learn from the least, for their burden is great. 47 A bird from the desert will build a nest in the tree. 48 49 There is a circle of seasons, 50 Death and life, 51 Until a final end. 52 The way is made clear at the end of time. 53 54 Do not fear the wound, it is a way of peace in time of need. 55 A place of patience; 56 A place of stone; 57 The gathered are known by their faces of stone. 58 A place to fall; 59 A place to be raised; 60 The gathered will fall into the wound. 61 62 Like the lelam they grow, 63 Expanding in size 64 But lessening in thickness. 65 Expanding in territory. 66 Swallowing enemies and smaller beasts 67 But dying slowly. 68 For what they eat is of little value. 69 And what they consume destroys the stomach. 70 So they continue to expand, 71 Until there is nothing left where they started. 72 73 Winds of change blow from above. 74 Feel the wind, it will move you. 75 76 The little ones destroy; 77 The little ones rebuild; 78 The little ones remove; 79 The little ones give back. 80 81 The future is always revealed to those who wait. 82 But the proud have no patience. 83 Because of pride, the destruction will come. 84 85 This is your one answer. 86 What is given is proof of it. 87 88 The wound gives birth to the rebuilder of pride. 89 The wound takes the age of the rebuilder of pride. 90 91 A new five reign; 92 To bring them home; 93 To return their life; 94 To unite their desires. 95 96 Rest in the light. 97 Call in the dark. 98 Sing in the time of joy. 99 Weep in the time of the pride. 100 101 A new one reigns; 102 To send them away to what is good; 103 To return them to what is right; 104 To unite them to what is true. 105 106 A heart for pleasure is a filthy pit of binding. 107 A heart for the Maker is a clean breath of release. 108 109 For they have claimed a share of very old order. 110 111 I see the tree 112 With only one branch. 113 What misery 114 To watch it fall 115 And never grow. 116 117 Nothing but a seed; 118 A seed that grows slowly; 119 Roots grow, fed by water; 120 Growing upward, only one. 121 122 The remnant will live in plenty, 123 Until a time of testing comes. 124 The remnant will learn of the Maker. 125 From one who learns of the Maker. Category:Journals